Siempre a tu lado
by Pisciis
Summary: Es la boda de Soul y Maka, ambos se estan diciendo sus botos mientras sus amigos hacen lo que siempre hacen... ser ellos mismos.


Siempre a tú lado

Se lo había jurado desde que eran pequeños. Le juro, incluso con sangre, que siempre estaría junto a ella y que siempre la protegería. Primero le hizo aquel juramento como un arma devota a su técnico, con el tiempo volvió a decírselo pero ya no como un arma que se dirige a su técnico, si no como un amigo que se preocupaba por su seguridad, con los años y tras muchos sentimientos encontrados, se lo volvió a repetir y ahora aquí estaba el chico mas cool de Shibusen y de Death City, frente a un altar sujetando con fuerza las mano de aquella persona que siempre estuvo a su lado sin importar nada. Miro detenidamente aquellas hermosas gemas que lo observaban con cierta pena pero al mismo tiempo con una felicidad muy mal disimulada. Tomo aire y cerro los ojos en el proceso para luego abrirlo y volver a fijar su mirada carmín en aquellas lagunas verdes que lo seguían mirando, y no pudo evitar sonreír como un estúpido ante esto y sin más prosigo a hablar.

-Hace muchos años te dije "te protegeré sin importar nada ni siquiera mi vida" y muchas veces cumplí con lo que te prometí pero ahora, en este momento, te repito esas palabras. Maka Albarn desde el día de hoy en adelante, te protegeré a costa de mi vida, no como mi técnico, no como mi amiga, no como mi compañera, sino como mi esposa a la que amo y daría mi vida con tal de que tú conserveras la tuya. Te amo con locura y tú sabes mejor que nadie que no te miento así que sin mas que decir, toma este anillo y quédate a mi lado para siempre, para así poder amarte y respetarte aunque claro, siempre te molestare porque ante mis ojos, cuando te molestas te miras hermosa –su compañera, que lo miraba atentamente, hizo un mojin haciendo que el chico frente a ella, riera levemente- aunque cuando me sonríes, con esa sonrisa que solo tú me sabes dar, me siento mas que feliz –termino de decir Soul mientras deslizaba delicadamente el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular de Maka quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero antes de que estas cayeran, logro leer que el anillo decía "siempre a tú lado, no lo olvides, Maka" y tras leer aquella dedicatoria, comenzó a llorar levemente.

Tomo aire y controlo sus lagrimas para poder hablar ella –Soul –dijo- tú siempre has sido un idiota fastidioso e irresponsable que tiene como pasatiempo molestarme y hacerme enojar. Eres masoquista pues siempre buscas la forma de enojarme tanto como para que te de un Maka-chop aunque no quiera, pero pese a todos tus defectos, para mi eres perfecto aunque no eres _simétrico_ –al decir esto, las personas que conocían el nacimiento de esta palabra, rieron, mas aquellos ajenos a esa oración solamente la miraron sin entender- y aun con tú asimetría, te amo aun con mas locura de la que tú me amas a mi. Hoy solo puedo decir que me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de la vida al quedarte a mi lado –dijo mientras sonreía de aquella manera que, incluso Soul no miraba a menudo, sacándole un ligero sonrojo a Soul- Te amare toda mi vida y al igual que tú me protegerás, yo te protegeré a ti para que nunca te alejes de mi lado –finalizo para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso que, para ellos, fue el sello de su amor, mas para las personas del publico, fue el detonador de las lagrimas que todos querían contener.

Tras dejar de besarse, Maka coloco el anillo en el dedo de Soul y al igual que el otro este decía "Siempre a tú lado, no lo olvides, Soul" y tras este acto, el padre que los casaba sonrió al ver el amor que aquella pareja se profesaba y con una gran felicidad en su corazón dio el anuncio que todos esperaban.

-y ahora, los declaro el señor y la señora Evans, nuevamente, puede besar a la novia –dijo el padre mientras veía como Soul y Maka se daban un beso rápido pero que aun así, desbordaba amor por donde se mirara.

-¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LES DA SU BENDICION, CHICOS! –grito Black Star con una cascada de lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y mientras levantaba el dedo gordo en señal de aprobación.

Ante tal acto Soul y Maka le sonrieron y miraron a sus amigos que yacían en el público. Kid con Chrona, esta ultima llorando a moco tendido y diciendo "no se como lidiar con tanta felicidad" mientras Kid la abrazaba, entendiendo el sentimiento de su novia.

Tsubaki intentaba calmar a Black Star mientras se contenía sus propias lágrimas y al tiempo Black Star sonreía y besaba a Tsubaki.

Patty y Liz sonreían felizmente y daban su bendición desde la distancia, para después, Patty sacar un muñeco de felpa de una jirafa la cual decía "recién casados" Maka sonrió ante el infantil acto de Patty pero no le sorprendió y solo sonrió, acunándose en los brazos de su, ahora, esposo.

Spirit lloraba melodramáticamente mirando como _su Makita _era arrancada de sus manos por ese…Inculto niño que _no la merecía_. Mientras la madre de Maka solo sonreía con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Stein consolaba a Spirit dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras el mismo limpiaba sus lágrimas disimuladamente, bajo sus lentes.

Shinigami-sama estaba escondido al fondo del lugar para que nadie le viese pues, por una vez, el estaba como un humano, no como Shinigami.

Los padres de Soul, quienes al comienzo no aceptaban a Maka, sonreían felices de que su hijo, finalmente, montara cabeza y a la par de ellos, estaba Wes quien mirada a su hermanito con orgullo y con una felicidad que Soul nunca creyó verle.

Maka miro a Soul y este miro a Maka, ambos se sonrieron y tras darse un nuevo beso Maka hablo.

-Te amo, Soul, y ¿sabes algo? Siempre estaré a tú lado –sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Maka –dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura- y al igual que tú, siempre estaré a tu lado, aun cuando muera –le sonrió- ¿Te he dicho, que te vez realmente hermosa el día de hoy? –dijo Soul al ver aquel bello vestido blanco, que pese a ser sencillo, tenia lo necesario para hacerla parecer una princesa y nuevamente recordó algo que dijo cuando chico- no puedo creer mi suerte al tener a una chica tan perfecta, junto a mi –sonrió para luego besarla.

Para llegar a ese día, ambos tuvieron que pasar muchas pruebas, desde la desaprobación de las familias de ambos, hasta pasadas prolongadas por el hospital luego de alguna misión peligrosa. Pero pese a todas las trabas para llegar hasta donde estaban, habían valido la pena pues ahora estaban juntos, y eso era lo único importante, ambos se amaban con locura y valla que los sabían pues ambos ya habían experimentado la locura en sus peleas y aun entonces, y bajo los efectos de la locura, se amaban.

Valió la pena todo, y aun más aquella promesa que fue la que los llevo hasta donde estaban.

"_Siempre estaré a tú lado Maka"_

"_No lo olvides, Soul, siempre a tú lado, es una promesa"._

Fin


End file.
